The Elimist Prophecy
by Aurora Angel
Summary: A sarcastic sister and brother return to a place from their past for protection and will make Hogwarts a bit more interesting. The prophecy comes a little later. Read/Review *Please*
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: If you think I own this stuff then your obvously delusional. I only claim the O/C's and I think you can tell the difference.   
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
~10:00 PM August 30: 9363 Santa Cruz Drive, San Francisco, CA~  
"Hey Ma... where is my underwear?" Riley shouted from the kitchen to his mom who was upstairs. He was a 6 foot, handsome 14 year old guy with ear length, dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes.   
"Try on your butt, you idiot!!" said a voice coming from the living room. He made his way into the room and saw Mia, his older sister.   
"Shut up you smart ass." He said as they heard there mom coming down the stairs. "Ma, Mia's being a smart ass again." He said in a playful whining tone.   
"What? He asked where his underwear was and I said, on his butt. Was I wrong?"   
"Rye, why don't you try the laundry room? Seeing that underwear is considered laundry," said Miranda their mom in a sarcastic tone, which matched her daughters'.   
'I guess that's where Mia gets it, huh.' He thought as he went to look in the laundry room.  
Miranda went to sit next to her 16 year old daughter, who was lying on the couch watching TV on the big screen. "So, Mia are you all packed?"   
"Sì, I started packing last night and finished this morning, I don't wait until the last minute like some people we know." She tilted her head in the direction of her brother as he ran around the house collecting all his stuff to take to school. They both gave a little laugh as he slipped on a step and tripped.   
  
Mia and her mom, Miranda looked so much alike. They had the same dark brown hair (Miranda's was a little shorter than shoulder length and a little wavy, where as Mia's was just past her shoulders, layered and straight. Mia was practical the younger version of Miranda), same slightly slanted Asian eyes and beautiful tanned body, for Miranda was half Mexican and half Chinese. Both were tall (Mia was about 5'10"), slender, but not too, too thin and both had the same laugh. In comparison to these two, Riley looked more of the Caucasian persuasion than anything, with slightly Asian eyes and of course the dark hair.   
  
"Ma, are you sure we have to go and change schools like this. I mean, we're going to be completely embarrassed being sorted with all the first years. Plus, I was supposed to be the valedictorian of my year this year; I was the top student in my class."   
"You know perfectly why, for yours and Rye's protection against...' she trailed off.  
"The mean, evil guy, right." Mia finished in a bored tone.   
"You know his name."   
"I know, but I sick of hearing it all the time. That's all the people here talk about, how Voldemort is back and coming after people. I mean, if the people in the UK aren't that worried, why are we?" she said complaining.  
"Mia," She shouted in a scolding voice, "you need protection and Hogwarts is the best place for it."  
"Oh, yeah, right into the mix of things. Don't you think I would be more protected here in America? You know the land of the free, home of the brave, protector of the protected." She said the last phrase a little unsure.  
"That was really bad," her mom laughed.  
"Sorry, couldn't think of anything, but seriously..."  
"You and your brother are going, end of story." She said in a final tone. She got up and left Mia alone in the living room watching MTV. Riley had gotten all his stuff and was in his room stuffing it into his trunk and other bags.  
  
After finishing an episode of The Osbourne's, Mia went back up to her half empty room to finish some last minute stuff. She sat at her desk for only a couple minutes when her brother came in.  
"Whatcha doing?" He said lying down on the bed, petting Mia's dog, Georgina.   
"Um, just uploading some songs from my CDs, so I don't have to bring them all."  
"You know, that's not a bad idea, I should do that too, or in second thought you can do it for me." he said in his soft baritone voice trying to sound sweet.  
"Fine," she said in an exasperated tone, "go get your laptop and CDs, and I'll do it for you," she added plugging in extra cords to connect his computer. She thought to herself, 'Might as well get my good deed for the day, out of the way.'   
Riley left to get his things and came back with his computer and about 50 CDs. The task of uploading the CDs didn't take very long because their computers were brand new and contained a ton of memory and were super fast, about 2.5 gigs. His CD collection consisted of mostly Rap, Rock and Heavy Metal, featuring Eminem, Ludicrous, Limp Bizit, Incubus, POD, Korn, and of course a little Marilyn Manson.   
"God, Rye, your going to scare all those poor childrens if you play Marilyn Manson and the rest of you CDs. You're so going to corrupt their impressionable minds."  
"That's what I was planning on. Besides look what you got," he looked at her screen, "Britney Spears, *NSYNC, O-Town, and..."  
"Oh shut up, I only have, uh... a couple pop songs, how bad is that? Huh?"  
"Pretty bad in my opinion,"  
"Well, I don't what your opinion," She replied, "So I have a couple good pop songs, at least I'm not a teeny bopper like Teresa." Mia finished with a shudder. Theresa was her muggle friend from high school who was completely obsessed with *NSYNC.  
  
As they were up stairs, Miranda was downstairs in the laundry room when her husband, Nathan came home from work.  
"Hey Hon, how was your day?" she asked.  
"Tiring, so many guests complained about everything, and plus we've booked a lot of movie stars who are in town for a premiere. I think it's for Austin Powers: Goldmember. And they have to have everything perfect. That's why I'm so late," he said with a yawn.  
"Sounds terrible," she gave him a kiss. "Well, go get changed, I saved dinner for you." They walked out of the laundry room, Miranda caring laundry. As they passed the living room, a voice came that made Nathan jump and grabbed Miranda's arm causing the laundry to fall.   
"Hi Mira," it said from the fireplace in a British accent.  
"Hey Rols," she said cheerfully as she picked up the basket. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, I just need to talk to my kids."  
"I'll go get them," Nathan said as he made his way up the stairs. He muttered under his breath, 'I'll never get use to that.'  
  
He went up to Mia's room to find the two jamming to Eminem's "Without Me" that was on MTV at the time.  
"Hey Nate, finally decided to come home, eh?" Riley said. Mia turned to look at him in the doorway.  
"Yeah, I though I ought to or your mom would be mad."  
"Probably." They said in unison with a smile.   
"Oh yeah, your dad's head is in the fireplace. Man, I'll never get use to that." He said shaking his head and heading to his room. Mia and Riley jumped up and went down stairs. When they rounded the corner they saw their father, Rollins' head in the fireplace, talking to their mother. She laughed at what her ex-husband and best friend had just said and then said, "Oh, there they are."  
"Hey dad!" Riley said cheerfully.   
"What's the matter?" Mia said sounding a little worried.  
"Just wanted to wish you good luck on the plane tomorrow, and also that I'm going to pick up your school supplies tomorrow, they'll be waiting for you at the train station. I'll probably put them in a locker, or something."  
"Thanks Dad, so what have you been up to?" Riley said as he sat down on the coffee table next to his mom.   
"Oh, just working, well, I got to go. Be careful on the plane, and I'll see you on your first trip to Hogsmeade. Bye."  
"Bye," they all said in unison as Rollins head disappeared from the fireplace.   
"Uh, look at the time, you guys better get to bed, we need to get up early, you know how long checking the luggage will going to be, even more so now." She went over to a kitchen cabinet and took out two vials of a thick purple liquid. "Here this will help you sleep and feel rested for tomorrow."  
"Ma, we know what this is," Mia said, "well at least I do." She looked at Riley who gave her a dirty look.  
"Drink it down now. Then go to bed." The two of them downed the bitter tasting liquid and replied to their mother, "Okay, g'nite."  
  
Sleep came easily for Mia and a gentle mist sweep over her mind as she slept. Beyond the mist was an echo of a voice that came as suddenly as it left. The next second she was on a small cliff top, overlooking a beautiful violet-orange sunset over a shimmering blue-green ocean. The sound of the ocean's waves was like a symphony to her ears and the mildly cool wind blowing through her dark hair sending a light ocean spray across her face. She recognized this place, the only place she felt completely relaxed and safe. She sat on a blanket with another rapped around her as she watched the sun set, ever so slowly, in the west. It was perfect, 'if only...' she thought and looked over to the right and saw in a distance and figure that seemed so familiar. It started walking towards her, she had to brush her hair away from her eyes so she could make out its face, but all of a sudden, a voice came calling.   
  
"Mia...oh Mia." She thought it was coming from the figure, but it had vanished. She then realized it was a dream and began to wake up, but not wanting to.   
"Mia, it time to get up. Come on." Miranda said in a cooing tone. Mia stirred and turned over; she then opened her eyes slightly to see that her mother was gone. She wanted to go back to that same dream, the cliff, the ocean, the figure, and figured that if she tried to fall back asleep, she could. It was so perfect, but after a futile attempt, she had no chose but to get up.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know I don't follow the timeline (1991-1998) Oh well.   
Also if you like the story or are at least a bit interested, please review and I'll put up the next chapter. I just want to know if anyone is reading this. Its a little slow in the beginning but it'll get better.  
  
*thanks*  
~Aurora Angel~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Harry Potter, I jsut use them. I Only claim the O/C's.  
  
~9:00 AM August 31~  
The whole house was hectic that morning. Shouts could be heard from every room saying, 'Where's this' and 'Where's that.' 'Remember to where muggle clothes.' Mia wore a red and black striped halter top with white trim, stretch hipster boot-cut jeans, and white sneakers; Riley wore a long sleeve navy shirt with a yellow stripe down the sleeves, relax-fit jeans and Vans. After a while, two trunks, some other bags, and 4 people were safely secured in the family's (actually Mia's) new 2002 Jeep Liberty, and made their way to the San Francisco International Airport.  
  
With luggage on board the plane with out any problems, the family made its way to the gate. The loud speaker said, "Now boarding, American Airlines Flight 44 to London, with connection in New York."  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tears started to form in her eyes. "My babies are leaving me." Nathan had his arm around her shoulders.   
"Ma, we'll see you at Thanksgiving and Christmas." Riley said trying to cheer his mother up.  
"Yeah, probably sooner, Riley's bound to have left something behind and he'll have to go get it."  
"Probably," he agreed.  
"Well," she sobbed, "I'll send George when we get back home. She should be there by first day of classes, so send her back telling us what houses you're in," she said wiping her tears away with a tissue given to her by her husband. "Be careful on the plane and if any terrorists appear, don't worry about getting caught, just zap them. Do you hear me?"  
"Yes, Mom," they said in unison. "Bye Mom, Bye Nate." They hugged them and turned towards the gate.  
"Love you," She said as they walked away blowing kisses, looking cheesy.   
"We love you, too!" they replied as they gave their tickets to the attendant and boarded the plane that would take them on the greatest experience of their lives.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
At the beginning of the year faculty meeting, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had a rather important announcement. "This is an important year here at Hogwarts. With the latest rise of the death-eaters and Vol…" he started and saw most teachers flinch slightly, "Er…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, we are under even more security. More magical wards have been placed with the request of the Board of Governors." He said calmly. Most the teachers nodded in acknowledgement. "Also, two new students will be joining us this year, transferring here from Wrightwing Academy."  
"But that means…" one teacher started.  
"The Elimist is coming here." Professor Sprout said in a concerned tone. All the teachers started to talk amongst themselves at this news. Professor Trelawney could be heard saying 'I knew this, I just wanted to act surprised.'  
  
"Yes, yes…" Dumbledore said to quiet them down. "But for its protection, we will not reveal its identity. We cannot let this get out to the students. If the news does get out that the Elimist is here, keep its identity secret at all costs."   
"So He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named doesn't know its identity, right?" One professor asked in concern.  
"No, he does not know its identity," Professor Severus Snape interjected in his usual tone.  
"And he mustn't know." Dumbledore continued. "If He gets his hands on it, he will be the most powerful person in the world. He would be invincible and could not be stopped even by the most powerful wizard and witches in the world, or even me; for the Elimist is rumored to be far more powerful than anyone can comprehend. She…is the Supreme Being, the most powerful magical being ever to exist, the future for our race."  
"But Albus, why bring her here? After all these years?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"The prophecy, Minerva, and the destiny." He said simply, although most were a little confused. "Besides we wouldn't want Voldemort's American Supporters to get a hold of her now do we," he said fast to lessen the blow of the name he used. "And don't you think it's time for her to come home?" Complete and utter silence fell over the room, "Well, I'm done with my announcements, if there is nothing else…" he looked around, "See you all tomorrow at the Welcoming Feast. Dismissed."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
The ocean, oh so beautiful, the green-blue waves with white breaker splashed against the white sand and the algae covered rocks below her. In the distance were barks of Sea lions drifting in the wind. Ah, it was her place again. She felt her insides flutter with contentment; she let out a great sigh, the wind and ocean spray blowing in her face and sending her dark hair flying. Mia noticed there was a basket next to her and a small picnic was set out with two place settings. She looked to her right to try to see if the figure was there, it was. The shadowy figure was walking towards here and to her delight; she noticed more of its features. It was tall and had short dark hair; a voice came again, a male voice calling her name. His voice was so gentle, so lovely with a hint of longing. The only thing was that she couldn't make out his face. There was a dark shadow and all she could see was his large eyes, stunning jade green, eyes that if you looked long enough you could see his soul. She got lost in those eyes. He sat down next to Mia and put his arms around her, her head on his shoulder, she felt completely safe in his arms; it felt so right, like they were meant for each other. They sat there watching the sunset Mia closed her eyes to soak up his scent. As she let out another sigh, a great jolt shook her.   
  
She woke with a gasp and her eyes shot open.  
"What happened?!" she grabbed Riley's arm.  
"Huh, oh it's just turbulence, Mia" Riley said with a yawn, "Go back to sleep." He adjusted his earphones and went back to sleep.  
She checked her watch, 8:00 PM, 'What a minute that's not right.' She saw that the picture on her watch was of California, she flipped over the watch and it read 4:00AM and had the British flag on it. 'That's better, only a few more hours.' There flight was mostly uneventful, considering no terrorists of attack. 'Just joking.' She thought. The only high points were when they were playing jokes on the flight attendants and when they got to spend an hour at the JFK airport. Now they were almost to London, finally.   
Mia was staring out the window of the plane thinking about her dreams. What did they mean and who was that guy? She didn't recognize him and it didn't look like any of her friends or her ex-boyfriend. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'it's just my ideal dream guy.' She let out a little laugh.   
  
Since it would be a couple hours 'till they got to London, Mia decided to bother her brother by tickling his nose. Now he was the one to wake with a start.  
"What?!" he said groggily.  
"Wake up. I'm board, talk to me."  
"What? Mia, I'm tired."   
"You have the entire train ride to sleep. Oh, I had that dream again."   
"Oooohhhh… What did you see?" He said in a teasing tone. "Did you recognize this guy?"  
"Well, I was at the beach and we were having a picnic."  
"Was that all you were having?" he said suspiciously.   
"Yes, you know you've got a really dirty mind."   
"I know, ah, Mia, I have those type of dreams all the time, you always see you ideal person. Its just hormones."   
"It seemed more than that, like a premonition, though."  
"Maybe it would be, you never know. It could just be another thing to add to your crazed life."  
"Oh thanks, but seriously it felt so real." She replied looking out the window.  
  
"Flight 44 will arrive at London's Heathrow Airport in 10 minutes."  
"Well, that didn't take too long, now did it?" Mia said sarcastically.  
"I know, I thought we just left about 20 minutes ago." They laughed  
"We better get our stuff together, huh? Riley replied as they started to put their laptops way and stealing a couple airline magazines and their barf bags.   
  
A/N: I know I don't follow the time period (1991-1998)  
Also if you like the story or are a little bit interested please review.   
  
*thanx*  
~Aurora Angel 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If you think I own this stuff them your obviously delusional. I only claim the O/C's and I think you can tell the difference.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
7:30 AM London, England   
At the airport, Mia and Riley collected their trunks and other bags and went to change their money. They caught a cab and made their way to King's cross station. When they got out of the cab, it was colder than they thought it would be. Mia was by far the coldest, with goose-bumps clearly visible on her arms and neck and the wind blow her hair all over the place. Good thing Mia brought a sweater. They got carts for their luggage and made their way past the commuters on their ways to work. The attendant gave them a key their father left them for a locker.  
"Mia, over here." He called standing by a row of lockers, Mia went over there to see a couple large packages with either Mia's or Riley's name on it, a letter set on top of the packages.   
  
Mia & Riley ~  
Here are you books and some supplies for school and some other things I thought you might like. So have fun, good luck and be very careful. Remember to send me an owl, I want to know what houses you're in and how you trip was. See you on your next Hogsmeade trip or maybe at the station when you get there, if I get off work early.   
With love, Dad  
  
"Well I hope he got everything." Riley said putting his large package on his cart.  
"He usually does."   
"I know. We'll open them later on the train. It could be like Christmas."  
"Yeah, instead of getting cool presents, we get school books, that sounds so fun." In her all too familiar sarcastic tone.  
  
They were use to getting to platform 9 ¾ and were use to the train ride to Hogsmeade, since at least once a year since they were little, they made that trip with their dad. They enter the platform, casually of course so no muggles would tell, to find that no one there, considering it was only about 7:30AM.  
"Wow, you two are here early," said a young train attendant wearing an old fashioned bellboy's uniform while he was taking their trunks.  
"We just go off the plane from America and we wanted to get a good seat." Riley said helping him lug the second trunk into the cargo hold.   
"You look new, but you're too old to be first years." He said suspiciously.  
"We're transfer students from the US."  
"Oh," he replied as he walked away with his eyes wide in surprise.  
"So where do you want to sit?" He asked as they walked through the empty train, passing the old witch stocking up her cart. "We have the front," They looked at each other shaking their heads, "naw, how about the…"  
"Towards the end," she finished. They found a compartment and placed their bags there to save their place.  
"You want to get something to eat; I mean we have 3 hrs to wait." Mia suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved."  
"Sure, I saw a McDonalds on our way up here, it's not far."  
"Well, let's go."   
"Yes, McDonald's breakfast." He said excitedly as they left the train.  
"Where are you two going?" asked the same attendant that helped them.  
"We're going to get something to eat."  
"Oh," He replied and walked off.  
"Do you think he always does that when he asks a question," Riley said and they just laughed and walked out of Platform 9 3/4.   
  
A little later-- "Ah, just like at home, there's nothing better than McDonald's Breakfast," Riley said eating his third Sausage Egg McMuffin.   
"Are you sure you wanna eat that," Mia said looking at his sandwich, Riley stopped chewing and looked at her questioning way.   
"Why?" He said with his mouth full.  
"Remember the Mad cow disease outbreak here, and you're eating sausage, also known as cow." She said smiling at him.  
"What about you, you're eating it too." He said after swallowing.  
"It wasn't called mad pig or chicken disease, was it? Oh...." she said looking at her watch, "We better get going."  
"I'm going to get us some hamburger for the train, so what if I get mad cow disease, MOOOOO!" He sounded like a cow and was drawing strange expressions from people around them.  
"Thanks, I'll get the sodas at the station for us; they only have pumpkin juice on the train."  
  
As they entered the train station again, another family was entering. The family consisted of a mother, father, 3 boys and 1 girl with red hair, plus a boy and girl with brunette hair, definitely not related to the others at least by blood. All the children had trunks and there were 2 owls and a cat. They were getting little stares because of the strangeness of seeing teenagers with owls.   
"Mum, I need to use the restroom," said a tall red haired boy next to a tall dark haired boy.  
"We do to," said twin boys with the same red hair. There group made its way towards the restroom area.  
  
"Damn, did you get enough change, Rye?" Mia said looking at the change pouring our of the coin dispenser.   
"Opps, I forgot, here you get the soda, I have to use the little boy's room," he left and Mia rolled her eyes. After Riley went in, the group of boys entered.  
"Boys," She said out loud shaking her head, as two girls with carts walked past her and stopped a little ways away.  
"And they say girls go to the bathroom in congregations," the one with light-brown hair said looking toward the boys of their group.  
Mia couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry, couldn't help but over hear. I totally agree with that," she said with another laugh and they all started to laugh. Just them Riley walked up.  
"What are you laughing at?" the other girls looked at him then looked at each other and smiled, they obviously though he was cute.  
"Nothing just a girl thing, you wouldn't understand," she smiled at the other two, "Too complicated for the male mind."  
"Rrriiight…" he said like in Dr. Evil in the Austin Powers movies. "Where are the sodas?"   
"Huh… in the soda machine."   
"Argh, come on," he said as he turned.  
"Boys can be so temperamental, don't you think?" She said in a laugh to the girls.  
"Definitely," the brown haired girl chuckled as two boys came up, the red haired boy and the dark haired boy. Mia laughed, looked at the two boys and left as her brother called her again.   
"Who where they, Hermione?" the tall dark haired one said.  
"Oh, some muggles we were talked with, Harry," she said.  
"That guy was cute though, don't you think," Ginny asked Hermione. She nodded with a big smile.  
"The girl was quite nice too," one of the twins said, it was probably George. "Huh, Ron?" He elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Uh…" he said and turned red.  
"And they were Americans!" Ginny said with excitement, she had never seen Americans in person before.  
"How do you know?" Ron said.  
"Really, they had American accents." Hermione said the looked at Ginny, "Boys." They said together.  
  
Meanwhile, Mia and Riley were at the soda machine getting sodas for the trip. Mia was standing drinking one when she looked at her watch.  
"Hurry, we got to go." He finished stuffing the sodas into his backpack and the walked fast back to the barrier. While right in front of the barrier, Riley dropped all his change.  
"Awe, crap," he said.  
"Man, you idiot, can't you hold on your to friggin' change?"  
"Shut up and help me." He said in a demanding tone.  
"Oh, you stupid ass." She said exasperatedly as she bent down to help.  
"Look, there's more over there by the wall." She pointed for him to see the change by the wall.   
  
A little ways away, the large group of people came up. The mother and father stopped abruptly causing the kids behind them to crash into each other.   
"We have to wait; there are some muggles in front of the barrier to the platform," The father said.   
"Oh, those are the people we saw earlier," Ginny said as they watched the boy and girl argue.   
"Well I hope they hurry up and move or you'll be late for the train." Molly Weasley said in concern.  
"Do you think I could go talk to them?" said Arthur Weasley to his wife.  
"No, let us wait a minute." Molly said in reply.  
  
"I swear you get dumber by the day, don't you?"   
"You know you're not so perfect either."  
"Wanna bet. As a matter of fact I am." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay you are, sheez I'm sorry. God, I guess I can't do anything right."  
"No you can't" she agreed sounding very annoyed.  
"Bruja." He said under his breath.   
"What did you say?" she said still annoyed, picking up her book bag and the bag from McDonalds.  
"I said," he spoke louder, "Bruja!"  
"Thanks, I'll take that as a complement. You do know that works both ways, doesn't it?" She said in a matter of fact manner. "Now get in there, Cavaron." She said that angrily. He looked at her with narrow eyes then turned around and walked very slowly so Mia pushed him into Platform 9 ¾.   
  
The group watched this in amazement.   
"There wizards, I can't believe it." Ron said in astonishment.  
"Well, I guess this is going to be a very interesting year," said one of the twins.  
"Cool," Harry said under his breath as they walked toward the barrier.   
  
Back on the train, Mia and Riley made their way back to their saved compartment, getting strange looks on their way. Some whispered to their friends about if they were muggles, considering they were dressed so much like muggles. They just ignored the whispers and closed their compartment door. People kept passing their compartment just to see them, Mia and Riley decided to wave to all the people that passed, you know, to be nice.  
The train ride to Hogsmeade was quite uneventful. Other than watching people looking into their cabin and listening to music loudly and sleeping, it was quite boring. Although they did get to open the packages from their father, but as expected it was just their school books and some potion ingredients, which wasn't very exciting.   
After falling asleep for about the 10th time, they woke with a start to shouting coming from the next compartment.   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
A/N:   
For those who don't know, 'Bruja' means witch in Spanish, and 'Cavaron' is a profanity, or at least that's how my mom uses it. Oh well if I'm wrong.   
I know I son't follow the time period (1991-1998) Oh well.  
Also if you like the story or are at least a bit interested, please review and I'll put up the next chapter. I just want to know if anyone is reading this.  
  
*thanks*  
~Aurora Angel~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: If you think I own this stuff them your obviously delusional. I only claim the O/C's and I think you can tell the difference.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
~ 10 Minutes Earlier ~   
"HA…HA…HA… I win again!" shouted Ron with glee as he won another hand of Exploding Snap. "Another game Harry?" Harry wasn't really into the game; he was staring out the window at the landscape passing.  
"Harry!" Ron shouted and made Harry jump. "Stop daydreaming about Cho!"   
"Ha Ha, I can't help it." That wasn't what he was thinking about. He was going over the last years events that brought him to where he was now. And as a matter for fact, Cho wasn't that girl he was thinking about, it was the girl he saw at the train station. She looked familiar but he didn't know from where. He started to look at the window again and Ron decided to talk to Hermione who was reading like usual.  
  
Harry had grown a lot this past summer, well so did all of them. No longer the short, skinny, gangly boy of the past, Harry had grown to just under 6 feet, but still had a slender body now with more visible muscles he had obtained from training with the twins half the summer. Ron was no longer alone in the height department, which Harry now apart of, but his voice had changed into a deeper more adult voice. Hermione had changed the most, now a woman with womanly feature more pronounce, but still hidden under her school uniform. All of them were definitely on their way to adulthood.   
  
As the three sat in their compartment (the boys talking about Quidditch, and Hermione still reading her spell book) some unexpected and unwelcome guest arrived. There were the people that had been their enemies since they arrived at Hogwarts.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said in a tone of disgust, "Didn't you get enough on the train ride home last year." He was recalling the incident on the return trip at the end of their 4th year, when they all cursed Draco, Crab and Goyle.  
"I'll have you know, Weasel, that I told my father what you did and…" he smirked "and you'll pay eventually," he said through slanted eyes.  
"Oh, boo whoo, Malfoy, that's the song you always sing, 'I'm going to go tell daddy', it's starting to get pathetic." Hermione said.  
"Oh, shut up Mudblood, you'll be dealt with too."  
"I suggest you leave now, before we curse you again," Harry said standing up. Among all his changes, the most evident was his bravery; he figured after coming face to face with Voldemort again, Malfoy was nothing.   
''Fine Potter, but watch your back this year," he said with a smirk as he left with his bodyguards.   
  
''I wonder what he meant by that," Ron said stuffing another chocolate frog in his month, ''Maybe he knows something about 'you know who'. His father is in 'you know who's' inner circle." The others nodded and went back to what they were doing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So you are the new students," a boy about Mia and Riley's ages said from the doorway of their compartment flanked by to very large and muscular boys. He had platinum blond hair that was slicked back and striking grey eyes that were squinting. "You're not that impressive," he said in a matter of fact tone.   
Mia looked at her brother and in her eyes she was saying, 'Is this guy for real?"  
The boy continued, "You look more like Mudbloods to me than anything." Mia's eyebrow went up and her mouth opened in surprise and irritation and she just shook her head.  
  
"Damn boy, you really need to work on your people skills," she said in disgust. She thought, 'What gives him the right to try to insult us when he doesn't even know us. Damn what an asshole.'  
  
"I don't need people skills; I am Draco Malfoy, I have Malfoy in my blood. So just tell me your family name so I can tell if you're worthy to talk to." By now people from other compartments were gathered outside the doorway trying to see what the commotion was all about. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear it perfectly from their compartment right next to Mia and Riley's.  
  
Riley broke the silence by saying, "Mal-foy, huh?" he said in a questing tone to Mia.   
"Yeah," she said while pretending to think of something "Isn't that when a guy gets sores on their you-know-what's down there." Her pen that was pointing up went down very fast. Laughter could be heard for outside the compartment.  
Mia continued, "I heard it is incredibly painful and incurable. I guess that's why his face is like that." She turned to Draco, "It must be excruciating."  
"I just hope it's not contagious," Riley made a face and inched closer to the opposite wall.  
  
After a long silence, with extreme anger swelling inside him making him shake, Draco said in rage, "How dare you!!!" he and his bodyguards inched closer to Mia and Riley, who stood up against the window in a defense stance.   
Mia said in red hot anger, her fists clenched, trying to control her emotions, they inched closer to the trio slowly, "Excuse me, Buddy, but you're the one who came into our compartment, calling us Mudbloods to our faces, when you don't even know us at all. And you honestly think we'll be your friends after that. If you do, you're obviously delusional. Now, why don't you and your little Goonies here go jack each other off somewhere? Buh-bye."  
  
The trio backed out of the compartment seeing that the anger in their eyes was burning holes in their brains (figuratively speaking of course).  
  
After they were long gone Riley turned to Mia and said, "Don't you think that last bit was a little much," He finished as he sat back down. They didn't notice that people still outside the compartment.   
"Yeah, I guess," she sounded defeated even though she won.  
"Mia, don't you understand what you just did, I mean, he's a …" he saw that people were still looking in so he walked to shut the door saying, "Do you mind?!"  
Mia just gave him a dirty look as he continued.  
  
"Remember what dad says about Malfoys, he says not to cross them, I mean they are a major wizarding family."  
"So are we,'' she said simply. "You know he also says not to take their shit, and I didn't. So there." All Riley did was let out a deep sigh and stayed quiet because if this went any further things would start to blow up in their compartment.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the Hogsmeade train station. Fully changed into their Hogwarts robes, they looked at each other.   
"Nice huh, I mean get into the 21st century and let girls wear pants if they want to. I mean Wrightwing let us wear pants," Mia said in disgust as she looked down at her skirt, "and only our dress uniforms were skirts."   
"Well, I think it looks great. You got that Catholic school girl thing goin' on. 'Hit me baby… one more time.'" He sang as he did some sort of move resembling Britney Spears.   
"Ha ha, very funny, I mean, I don't mind wearing skirts sometimes, you know, when I feel like it, but not all the time." She said in a whining tone.   
"Oh well, your going to have to live with it."  
"Yeah," she agreed solemnly.   
  
The train stopped and everyone began getting of the train. Hermione, as one of the new prefects of the year, directed the lower classmen where to go, as Hagrid called for the first years. As usual when Harry, Ron and Hermione got off the train they ran to say 'Hi' to the half giant. Their meeting was short because they had to get to the carriages.  
  
"First years, and transfers, this way." Hagrid called. Mia and Riley had just gotten off the train when he said that so they rushed over to him.  
"Hey Hagrid, long time no see buddy," Riley said.  
"Ah, Mia, Riley, I herd ye two would be here this year. How ya been?" he said as he gave them a giant hug. "It's great to have yer here finally, we'll talk later." He said and walked away, calling 'Follow me,' to the group of first years.  
  
They reached the small boats and were instructed to get in. Getting strange looks from the first years, Mia and Riley got a boat to themselves. The boats were magically steered so they didn't have to do anything. Mia was watching the water in hopes to see the Giant Squid.   
"Mia," Riley whispered as the rounded a large stone in the water, which gave them their first glimpse of the castle, "look."   
She looked up and her eyes meet the gigantic and beautiful Hogwarts Castle.  
"We're home," she said, just above a whisper, with tears in her eyes. It was just as she remembered it. Beautiful and majestic with the hundreds if not thousands of lights glittering in the moonlight.   
  
*****^^^^^*****^^^^^*****  
"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher will be this year." Ron said as they entered the Great Hall and looked up at the Teachers table. Some of the teachers were already there and there were no new faces.  
"I don't know, but wouldn't be great if Prof. Lupin came back. He was the best." Harry said.  
"Yeah," Hermione said as the sat at the Gryffindor table, "but, I guess we'll just have to wait until Pro. Dumbledore give the announcement."  
  
The rest of the Teachers entered sporadically over the next could of minutes including Prof. Snape, looking like his same oily self, Prof. Sprout, with a little dirt on her face, and Professor Dumbledore, winking at Harry as he passed.   
Outside the Great Hall the new students were heading towards the Hall. The rest of the boat ride was uneventful with no one falling into the lake or being attacked by the giant squid.   
At the door to the Great Hall, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall was there to give the new students the annual pre-sorting instructions.  
"When you enter the hall you will be sorted into one of our four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," she announced like every year. "Now, the first years will go first then," looking at Mia and Riley, "you two will go last. I will go see if they are ready for us." She finished and walked away.  
The first years were taking amongst themselves and looking around nervously. One girl that was standing by Mia and Riley in the back asked them, "You don't look like first years."  
Riley answered, "No we're transfer students."  
"Oh," she replied, "I heard we have to wrestle a giant when we get sorted, is that true?"  
"I don't know," they answered, shrugging.   
A boy a little ways away turned with an annoyed look and said, "All they do is put a stupid hat on our head, that's it. No Giant, no dragon, just a hat!" the girl looked like she was about to cry.  
Mia cleared her throat, which got the boy's attention and pointed behind him as Prof. McGonagall came up.  
"They're ready. Follow me."  
  
A Few Minutes Earlier, Great Hall   
"Oh, here comes McGonagall," Hermione Said, as McGonagall walked up to Dumbledore to see if they were ready.  
"I wonder where the two transfers are." Ron said, mostly wondering where the girl was.  
"They're probably with the first years waiting to be sorted," she said in an irritated tone.  
"Look here they come," Harry pointed out and they all looked.  
  
"Well, here we go," Mia said feeling nervous standing in the back of the line.  
As they passed through the large oak doors into the great hall, Mia and Riley were met by questioning stares and whispers. Obviously word had got around about them from the train.   
Prof. McGonagall directed the first year to line up along the front but Mia and Riley stayed further back, the other student's stares burning them from all sides. The Professor brought out the raggedy sorting hat on a stool, placed it in front of the teachers table, stood back as it began to sing. Mia remembered seeing this before, but Rye was amazed at how the hat was sing. When it was finished and everyone gave it a round of applause, and the sorting began.  
  
It was a long and tedious process and got longer by the minute so to pass the time Mia looked out at the teacher's table. She knew most of them, for they had been there when she was little. Her eyes first went to Hagrid who gave her a wink, then to Prof. Sprout and Prof. Hooch who smiled, and on and on down the line. Finally her eyes caught Prof. Snape's eyes as he was taking a drink from his goblet. He raised it slightly, gave a small smile, and nodded. Nobody really noticed this gesture besides Harry and Ron who were watching them.  
"Hey, did you see that," Ron said to Harry.  
"Yeah, she must know Snape. Weird, huh…" he replied.  
Whispers kept floating around them while the sorting continued. Things like, "She told off Malfoy on the train" and "I think their Americans, I heard the accent." The girls would say, "Don't you think he's cute" and the guys said, "She's quite good looking too" lastly they heard, "They've got to be 6th or 7th years, they look old enough. I bet they're twins too."  
  
*****^^^^^*****^^^^^*****  
  
After all the first years were finished with the sorting process, Headmaster Dumbledore made a statement that would clear up all the whispers about the other two students standing in the middle of the room.   
"As you all have noticed, there are a couple of extra students standing here, obviously looking very uncomfortable." 'Thanks,' they both thought, 'try stating the obvious why don't you,' they thought.  
"They are transfer students and will be sorted into a house. Professor McGonagall, if you please." He said waving for her to start sorting them.  
"Talon, Riley." He looked at his sister, who gave him an encouraging smile as be made his way to the stool. "Riley will be joining the 4th years." The professor added.  
He sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. Mia was feeling a little awkward standing all by herself, with a thousand eyes staring at her in amusement.   
"Aw, a Ravenclaw you are…" It said to Riley, "And a Ravenclaw you shall be." After this short statement, it announced, "RAVENCLAW!"  
The Ravenclaw table gave a cheer as he stood from the stool. He looked at Mia and smiled congratulations and she clapped politely and proudly. Now it was just Mia.  
  
"Talon, Amelia." Professor McGonagall called even though Mia was the only one standing there. "Amelia is our other transfer student and will be joining the 5th years this year." She announced. Mia looked at her for a second, looking confused. She as going to say something, but the look in the professor's eyes made her stop.  
She walked up to the stool and sat down as she had seen all the first years students do, and as with all of them, Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. Not sure of what she had to do, Mia sat there a little nervous as the hat began to whisper in her ear to her.  
"Powerful, very powerful," it said in amusement, "I was expected you here a while ago. And here you are as powerful as ever, but without a thirst to prove yourself; quite the contrary to be exact. Therefore Slytherin would not be for you. Very smart, and brave I can see, and ah, a Ravenclaw." At this Mia's heart skipped a beat and began to pump faster.   
"Very interesting," it continued. "Hmm…and I see again an extreme amount of power."  
She let out an exasperated sigh. 'Gee, tell me something I don't know,' she thought sarcastically.  
"Well, you have a great destiny and it starts here."  
"What!?" she said aloud, causing everyone look at her more intently, obviously seeing that it the Sorting Hat was taking a long time to decide.  
"I told you something you didn't know."  
'Oh, okay. Well, if you don't mind, could you just put me in a house so I can eat please, I'm starving.'  
"Well…."   
'Here we go again.' She though.  
"…a Ravenclaw you are…" She started to get even more nervous, because deep down in her subconscious, she didn't want to be in Ravenclaw, but she didn't know why. "…but a Gryffindor you will be. So I choose, GRYFFINDOR!!!" The hat shouted out the last word. But you already knew that.   
Mia stood up feeling relieved and looked around as the teachers gave her a little nod, she couldn't help but smile.   
She walked over to where the first year students were sitting and was about to sit down when a voice called out, "Over here." She looked up and saw the brown-bushy haired girl that was at the train station. She seemed around her age, waving at her, gesturing for her to come over.  
"Hi." Mia said simply, as she sat down.  
"I didn't think you would want to sit with the first year and seeing that you are in our year, I thought you could sit with us."  
"Thanks," Mia said and sat down. They finished listening to Dumbledore's speech.   
  
"As usual the Forbidden Forest is…well… forbidden. Also there is to be no magic in the corroders. Well, on to the important information. As a result of last years' events, there will be new curfew times and stronger punishments for students out of bed at night. We will also be holding a Board of Governors meeting in mid-October; we will inform all your parents if they would like to attend.   
"Lastly, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, as you can see, has not arrived yet. Unfortunately she has a prior engagement to attend to and will not join us until spring term. Therefore an interim Defense teacher will be appointed and…" Harry, Ron and everyone else not in Slytherin hoped that he wouldn't say Snape was going to teach it, because he has been after the job of a long time. They looked at Snape who had a disgusted look on his face, so obviously he didn't get that job. Dumbledore continued, "… will arrive next week, so classes will be postponed until then." Everyone cheered at the news.  
  
He finished saying, "Well, I think I've taken enough time, let's eat. Tonight we have a bit of variety in celebration of our American Transfer student, I hope you all enjoy." As the food appeared people all around glanced at Mia and Riley and were all whispering about them being Americans. The food appeared and Mia gave a laugh. Along with the regular food that was served, there was also pizza, tacos, egg rolls, hamburgers, soft drinks, and apple pie. In seeing the apple pie, Mia looked at Riley; he looked back and shouted, "Just like warm apple pie!" Mia gave another laugh and shook her head. Nobody really knew what they meant by that, maybe some of the muggle born older years did, but Mia didn't care. She turned to Hermione and her friends.  
  
"Hi, well, I'm Mia, as you probably already know. I didn't know you all were wizards too. I thought you were muggles at the train station."  
"So did we, you two look so much like muggles." Hermione said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Hermione, and this is Ginny." Mia recognized the red haired girl and smiled. "And he's Ginny's brother Ron Weasley," she pointed to the red headed boy across the table, he said 'hi' sheepishly, "and that is Harry Potter," she said in a final tone. Harry was expecting Mia to make a big deal over him, like everyone does when they meet him, but she smiled and said 'nice to meet you all' just as she did to Ron, then…  
"Wait a minute, aren't you...umm…" she pointed in the boys direction, "oh, gosh, umm…name… man I'm usually good with names, but…"   
Harry broke in saying in a disappointed tone, "the boy who lived?"  
"Oh," Mia looked at him, "uh no… oh… yeah…you're a Weasley right?" Harry was a little taken back, in her reaction. Usually people make a big deal about him, but she didn't, he wondered why.  
"Yeah" said Ron a little suspicious.   
"So your Arthur and Molly's son right."  
"Yeah, so are they" he said and pointed to twin boys with red hair, "why?"  
"My parents know them real well," she said with a smile. "They're really nice."  
"That's nice." He said turning red.  
"Sorry didn't mean to make you blush." she replied but Hermione jumped in.  
"Have you been here before, to Britain I mean?" she said.  
"Oh, yeah, I was born here actually, but we moved to the US when I was about six."  
"That's cool," Ron said, Harry was a still a little apprehensive.  
"Yeah, my dad still lives here and we usually visit him here during the summer and holidays." She said while picking up a slice of pizza and an egg roll, because she was very hungry. The others followed suit.  
"Are these good?" Ron said.  
"Hella good, those are the best." They took a bit of the egg roll and their faces lit up. "Obviously you guys have never had Chinese food before." She stated.   
"No not really."   
"If you think this is good, you should try some from China Town. It's the best. We practically live on this stuff at home."  
"Where in America are you from?"  
"San Francisco, California. We live almost by china town. "  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
The beginning of this chapter was a bit hard to write so I might make revisions on it.   
I know I don't follow the time period (1991-1998) Oh well.  
Also if you like the story or are at least a bit interested, please review and I'll put up the next chapter. I just want to know if anyone is reading this.  
  
*thanks*  
~Aurora Angel~ 


End file.
